An insulating member provided between a core body and a coil has been known conventionally. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open 2005-323477 (Patent Document 1) describes a motor including a core member having a bobbin, made of a resin, around which a winding wire is wound and a plurality of teeth to which the bobbin is attached; and a circumferentially extending tooth bar provided in the tip of each of the teeth. The tooth bar therein is formed integrally with the bobbin and is attached to the tooth together with the bobbin.
Further, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open 62-12907 (Patent Document 2) describes a coil bobbin having a flange with a notched portion.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laying-Open 59-43775 (Patent Document 3) describes a winding frame having a flange with a thickness getting thinner as it extends from its root to its tip.
The bobbin in Patent Document 1 has a complex shape, so dimensional control may be difficult. From another point of view, due to the bobbin having such a complex shape, the resin for forming the bobbin is less likely to flow into some portions in the mold during the molding of the bobbin. Deficiency in the molding is concerned. The above-mentioned problems are not sufficiently solved by the configurations described in Patent documents 2, 3 necessarily.